


Diavolo One-Shots

by KatAttack (katattacktime)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Diavolo has a huge dick, F/M, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katattacktime/pseuds/KatAttack
Summary: A collection of thirsts from Discord cleaned up and prepared for posting.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) / Reader (AFAB)
Kudos: 39





	Diavolo One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and edited this in the span of 11 hours. My thirst knows no bounds.

Excitement flutters in your chest as you stare into the mirror. Your reflection stands before you dressed in a gown and accessories suitable for an evening dinner at Ristorante Six with Diavolo. 

For what occasion, who could say? But you were more than pleased to spend time alone with the crown prince. Diavolo had insisted that he would treat you to a night like no other. You actually had to talk him down from reserving the whole restaurant for the two of you and instead simply reserving a private room. 

You grab your DDD from your nightstand and send him one last message before leaving the House of Lamentation to meet him. The night is cool for the Devildom. A breeze whispers through the grass, carrying the scent of night jasmine and poison honeysuckle.

The journey to Ristorante Six is short. You’ve traveled this way hundreds of times into the city with your housemates before. You linger in front of a few shops that interest you before making your way into the restaurant. The host guides you to a secluded room off of the main dining room. Diavolo stands when you enter and smiles jovially.

“I’m so glad you could make it. You look stunning.” The host pulls out the chair beside Diavolo for you to sit. “I hope you don’t mind that I ordered drinks for us. I got your usual and something for you to try. A Ristorante Six specialty that I enjoy.”

A waiter enters the room with your drinks and arranges them on the table. The frosty lavender-blue ombré cocktail catches your attention. This must be the drink that he mentioned.

You pinch the stem of the glass, spinning it gently and watching the liquid swirl. It’s glittery, mesmerizing. You run a nail through the frost on the side and lift it to your lips. A mellow, sweet, floral taste coats your tongue and washes down your throat. The sweet turns refreshingly cool and finally, a pleasant warmth settles in your belly.

“I can see why you like this.” You smile and hold up your glass to his. “It’s an experience.”

“Isn’t it?” he chuckles. “I was hoping you would like it.” He clinks your glasses together and sips from his own.

The two of you peruse over the menus and order; the rest of your meal passes quickly with lively conversation and laughter. You exit the restaurant still deeply engaged in conversation when the cool air hits you once more. You shiver and Diavolo wraps his arm around your shoulders, draping his warmth across them. You fail to notice the blush that paints his cheek at his boldness.

He leads you toward the castle. His strides are measured to match yours even with his long legs. He leads you through the vestibule to the gardens that Barbatos meticulously maintains. You smell the flowers blooming in the night air.

The two of you shelter in a gazebo at the center, trellises overflowing with wisteria from the human realm. The flowers provide cover from prying eyes, and it’s the perfect place to continue your night in peace.

You face each other under the fragrant cover. He looks like he’s trying to say something, but doesn’t know how to begin. After a moment, he finally breaks the silence.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever been this enamored with someone. You’re breathtaking. Time truly flies when I’m with you. Will you listen to me being selfish if I were to ask that you stay a little longer?”

Your breath hitches at his admission. “Always.” Diavolo cups your chin and pulls you in, tentatively pressing one, two, three kisses, deepening each one. He backs you up to the wooden railing behind you. His arms rest on either side caging you in. Your back presses against the smooth wood as you kiss each other breathless.

The castle staff are mysteriously nowhere to be seen if you could take a second to think, but you two are too intertwined for him to let you take notice. He lets himself loose because no one is around, unabashedly showing you his want for you. His large hands trace your figure. His fingers soothe warm circles into your back. He sweeps you into his arms and carries you from the garden once you need more than fleeting touches and deep kisses. 

Diavolo shifts you gently to wrap your legs around him. You can tell he’s strong with the way he effortlessly carries you. His hands wander down to cup your ass and thighs. You can feel his fingertips ghosting over sensitive flesh. Not quite close enough.

He breezes through the empty halls and opens his room. You pull the tie from his neck and throw it to the ground, working down his buttoned shirt quickly and meticulously.

He sets you down and shrugs off his shirt and coat, letting it drop in a heap without a care. He spins you around and gently sweeps your hair aside to grant him access to the zipper running down the dress you wore to dinner.

He pulls the zipper down completely and pauses, appreciating the expanse of your back he reveals. He brushes his fingers softly down your spine. You shiver.

His hands return to your shoulders and push down the fabric covering you. Until you are left in your undergarments only.

You turn to face him once more, needing his lips on yours. You grab his belt and pull him against you, feeling his warmth. He captures your lips with his as you work on freeing him.

Belt, then button, then zipper. It’s hard to focus when he’s intoxicating in his own right. His hands move against your sides and undo the clasp on your back. You push his bottoms off at the same time your bra falls free to the floor.

He picks you up once more, legs wrapped around him, and carries you to his bed. Soft, velvety blankets greet your back as he lays you down. What a sight you are beneath him.

He runs his hands down your thighs wrapped around him and hooks his fingers through your panties. You lift yourself to let him tug them from your hips and unhook your legs to let him take them completely off. He stands over you at the edge of the bed, marveling at the expanses of skin he’s revealed. You feel your face flush.

He cups your ankle and brings it to his face, peppering kisses up your calf, your inner thigh. His eyes are locked with yours. You can tell he notices every hitch in your breath.

His hand comes to rest at your hip and you can feel his breath ghost over your core. He passes it, though, in favor of showing appreciation to your other leg. You whine. He chuckles against your skin.

His free hand traces up your side and he cups your chest, fingers playing with hardened nipples and searching for what makes you squirm the most.

As he finishes the other leg, pressing a final kiss to your inner ankle, he kneels at the edge of the bed before you. He grabs your hips and pulls you to the edge of the bed, face aligned with you. You prop yourself up on your elbows and fight the urge to close your legs.

He presses a soft kiss, once, twice, to your mound and slides his hands under you to cup your ass. His thumbs spread you open for him. The teasing has clearly paid off. He hums in appreciation at the slick that has pooled between your legs.

Your fingers intertwine with his hair and he gets the message from the needy whimper.

Diavolo leans forward and tastes you on his tongue, dipping into your center before traveling upward and capturing your clit in his mouth and sucking. He appreciates the sound of your moan as he continues his ministrations.

He brings his fingers to your entrance and starts slowly. He wants you as relaxed as possible for him. His free hand palms at his underwear for some much-needed relief.

He pumps two, then three fingers into you, sucking your clit and savoring your essence that flows so freely for him. He curls his fingers inside you. You can’t quell the moan that bubbles up at him finally hitting there.

He sucks harder against you trying to push you further. His fingers press inside you until he finds it again. He learns quickly.

Your fingers bunch the locks of hair running through them as he pushes you closer to the edge. He’s found a rhythm that drives you mad. You anticipate the crescendo that’s coming.

One last press of his fingers inside you coupled with a hard suck at your clit and you clamp around him, tightened muscles releasing, legs tensing around his head. He presses in firmly to prolong your orgasm before giving you a small reprieve to recollect yourself.

You unwrap your legs from around his head and catch your breath. You feel the coolness of the air around you as the light sheen of sweat beads on your skin yet your body still feels warm from your orgasm.

Diavolo stands. You can see he’s been holding back with the prominent bulge between his legs and the damp spot on the cloth that has gathered his precum.

You sit up and slide his boxers off, freeing his member finally.

You slide your fingers over his hips and look up at him through your eyelashes. His breath quickens when your fingers wrap around him and give an experimental pump.

You press a kiss to his tip and flick your tongue out to taste him. He moans. So sensitive.

You wrap your lips around him and feel him on your tongue. He’s so big; you can’t take much, but you try to pleasure him as well as he pleasured you without choking excessively.

He savors the feeling of your mouth wrapped around him and moans loudly, making sure you know how good you make him feel. His fingers lace through your hair and he is conflicted with wanting to push you onto him more and pulling you off so he can last. The latter wins out.

You are confused at first when he pulls you from him, eyes locking with his in question. He cups your face and pulls you in for a kiss. You taste yourself on his tongue and you’re sure he tastes himself too. He parts from you before whispering a soft command.

“Up. On the bed.”

You move back and up to the pillows at the head to make room for him, fluffing them around and under you as you get comfortable. Diavolo joins you and settles between your legs.

He leans over you, arms on either side of your head, caging you in. You feel safe, warm, secure, and excited.

You share a deep kiss and hook your legs up over his hips. He stares into your eyes fondly and smooths a lock of hair from your face.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” you breathe.

He guides himself into you with his hand, relishing the feeling of you stretching around him. The drag of his cock entering you is heavenly or maybe even sinful. You can’t decide.

He sheaths himself in you completely and you can feel him bottom out inside you. A perfect fit. You gasp at the feeling.

Diavolo captures your lips with his and pulls out halfway and thrusts. You choke on your moans slams his hips against you.

His hand wanders to your chest and envelops one of your breasts. His lips part from you and he moves his head to take your nipple in his mouth. He moans from feeling you clench around him.

He keeps his rhythm as he moves to the other breast, giving it the same attention as he worships your body. You feel the tension building in your core again.

He pulls your hair into his fist and leans his forehead against yours, gazing into your eyes. His other hand travels downward, thumb rubbing circles over your clit to pull you to the edge with him.

He quickens his pace and you both get closer. You can feel how tight your muscles are, how good he feels inside you, how he fills you up like no other. It takes only a few more firm thrusts to push you over the edge.

Your muscles clamp around him and his pace stutters. You push him over the edge with your orgasm milking him inside of you. He thrusts slowly a few more times, lengthening your orgasms as much as he can bear.

He kisses you. Deeply. Slowly. He burns this moment into his memory. The feel of your lips against his, your walls squeezing him inside you with your aftershocks. The feel of your skin under his fingers. The smell of your pleasure together.

You both pant as you come down from your highs. Fingers intertwine with each other. He slowly pulls out from you and lays on his side next to you, pulling you into his embrace.

He presses his lips to your forehead and laces his legs with yours. You feel like heaven laying next to him and he decides that he can’t live without you beside him. Not if it means missing out on  _ this _ .

You feel him pull away from you and brush his fingers through your hair.

“I’ll be right back.”

He gets up from the bed and walks through a door off to the side. The light flickers on.

After a second, you can hear the sound of water running and filling a tub. You hear a shower turn on as well.

He returns to the bed, scoops you into his arms, and carries you to the bathroom.

Diavolo sets you on a bench in his shower and massages product into your hair and skin, cleaning you both from your lovemaking. By the time you are done, the bath is filled and ready for you.

You stand on shaky legs and follow him to the bath easing yourself into the water, feeling the warmth soothe sore muscles.

You cuddle up next to him and look into his eyes. He speaks and catches you off-guard.

“Will you make a pact with me?”

You blink and take a second to process his words.

You see the sincerity gleaming in his eyes. You cup his face in your hands and kiss him.

“Of course.”


End file.
